Stopping Time
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Ever have a moment when you wish time could just stop, where everything and everyone would just freeze, and you could look into those sparkly blue eyes that are gazing back, and NOT freak out for once? Yeah, me too.
1. Prologue

Ever have a moment when you wish time could just…..

--STOP--

Where everything and everyone around would justfreeze, and the earth would stop spinning, and you could just take in your surroundings?

Take a minute to think?

To dream?

To look into those sparkly blue eyes that are gazing back, and not freak out for once?

To….breathe?

Everyone needs those moments, and right now, as I stand in front of Chad Dylan Cooper, as he leans in closer, with his lips parted just slightly and the warmth rolling off of him in waves, I wish time could just stop.

I could take a moment to wonder how I even got myself into this mess, or to analyse how I actually felt about it. I could go through every little emotion I have at this very moment, and think it through to the point of bitter understanding. I could take a deep breath and wonder if I wanted this, or if I was just doing it because it was happening, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

He is right there. So close.

My heart races, and the second his lips touch mine, time _does_ stop.

How did I get here again? Let's rewind, shall we?...


	2. One

_**One Week Earlier...**_

"Gag me with a spoon," Tawni whines as her mouth twists into a look of disgust. She slops a ladle-full of brown, bubbly waste onto her plate and groans. I bite my lip to hide my laughter as Zora jumps up beside her with an evil grin and a spoon in hand.

"Not literally, Zora," Tawni says, stalking away to sit next to the boys. I follow, tightly holding onto my paper bagged lunch. I am even more grateful for my mom and her packed lunches when I see Tawni poke her slop.

"I don't even know why they serve this stuff," Tawni whines again. "Why can't we get served steak and lobster every day, like The Falls? We're obviously more talented, and pretty!"

I roll my eyes. "You ask this question everyday, Tawn," I say, taking a bite out of my PB&J, "and nothing has changed."

"Maybe your cousin will like it. She's from the country; she'll be used to terrible food."

I glare at her. "For your information, Ryder's mom, my Aunt Catherine, owns a bakery back home. She is familiar with good food, thank you very much."

Tawni snorts. "Then you better warn her about the cafeteria here when she comes down. She won't be very impressed."

"Just eat your 'food'," I say.

She sticks her freshly glossed bottom lip out with sad eyes, and then narrows them as she glares at something above my head. I raise my eyebrows and turn around, coming face to face with a shiny navy blue tie.

"Chad," I grumble, turning back to face my friends.

I hear him pull out a seat next to me and I don't make eye contact.

"Randoms," he greets with a smirk. He holds out a shiny glass plate with two steaks and a large, buttered lobster on top. I can see Nico and Grady gazing at it, licking their lips.

"I just thought I'd bring over a few leftovers we had lying around over at The Falls."

Nico snatches it with eager eyes before the plate slides out of his hands and onto his Ghost Busters costume that he was dressed in for our next sketch. He jumps out of his seat, his mouth agape as the rest of the cafeteria fills with laughter. I cover my mouth with my hand in astonishment.

Chad joins the room in laughter, clutching his stomach.

"Oh boy, that never gets old," he manages to choke out. "I guess the plate was a little too buttery, Cloudy."

He stumbles out of the chair to go high five the rest of his cast.

"That boy is such a _jerk_," I practically shriek, rushing over to Nico where Grady, Zora and Tawni have created a protective circle to shield the large yellow and brown spot near his crotch. We shuffle together out of the cafeteria far enough until the laughter has faded.

"That was the most humiliating moment of my life!" Nico says with his head in his hands. Grady is patting his back.

"Come on, buddy," he says encouragingly. "It wasn't that bad."

Nico just glared at him, breaking his stare when my watch begins to beep loudly.

"Oh, shoot, guys, I need to get moving. Ryder should be here any minute," I say in a rush, skipping away from my friends. Suddenly I turn back around and shout, "Good luck, Nico!"

And before he can respond, I am bounding away towards my car to pick up my favourite cousin.

* * *

_The chapters will eventually get longer, but I'm trying to take it slow, so you readers can get a feel of where I'm going with this. Please review!_


	3. Two

_**I really need more reviews on this, guys. Tell me what you want; I'll give it to you! Haha.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter, you get a glimpse of Chad's thoughts, and a look-see at my new character, Ryder. And as you can see, the chapters are getting progressively longer. :)**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-Emily.**_

* * *

_Chad's Point of View_

I laugh along with my cast all the way from the cafeteria back to our set. Their smiles are all so bright and happy, and their eyes are so full of life, and I absentmindedly run my hand through my hair, wishing I wasn't pretending anymore. I return a small smile to Portlyn, who winks and then throws her thick head of hair back in another fit of laughter. It wasn't that funny; in fact, as I continue to fake a laugh, I begin to feel guilty for the trick I played on Nico. What if someone did that to me?

Well, they wouldn't. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

But that's not the point.

"Well, this has been fun, ladies and gents, but I have a Swedish massage to get to," I say, smirking and waving my 'friends' off. As soon as they round the corner, I exhale deeply. My cheeks hurt from smiling too much, and my head is pounding. I get this way when I'm with my cast too long. They don't know that it's all a scam. I'm not who they think I am.

I place my finger on the scanner in front of my dressing room, glancing nervously around for some reason. I bit my lip as I enter the room I've had as long as I can remember. I loosen my tie and jump on my leather couch, pulling the quilt my grandma made for me over my lap while grabbing a comic book off the coffee table. I snuggle back into the cushions and heave a sigh.

Sometimes I do feel like the greatest actor of my generation.

_Sonny's Point of View_

I open the car door for my cousin Ryder with a smile, looking around the airport parking lot as she climbs in. Her plane just landed twenty minutes ago, and after picking up her luggage (luggage full of clothes for a whole week!) we decided to go straight back to the studio instead of the apartment because I have rehearsal.

As I hop into the driver's seat and rev the engine of the new BMW, I glance over at her. When we were growing up, our parents always said we could be sisters. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes so dark they could be black. She has a slender frame and straight white teeth, so when she smiles, it lights up a room. The only things that make us different are the freckles across her nose. Mine disappeared after puberty, but hers became more prominent, if anything.

She grins back at me, and then goes after the radio tuner, trying to find a decent station to listen to.

As we pull out of the parking lot, she finds one and leans back, putting her arm up on the edge of the window. The song we used to sing to all the time back home comes on, and we both shriek like fan girls. "Fast Cars and Freedom" by Rascal Flatts.

Soon enough, the top is down and we're singing at the top of our lungs.

"I see a dust trail following an old red Nova! Baby blue eyes, your head on my shouldah!" We laugh and she throws her arms in the air, enjoying the California wind in her acorn hair.

The song ends, but the smiles and laughter don't.

"And now," Ryan Seacrest says to us, "Number Two on the charts this week, 'StarStruck' by Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I put my finger in my ear and wiggle it, wondering if I heard that right.

"_**Every girl every boy, they got your posters on their wall, yeah. Photographs, autographs, the minute you step out the door…" **_His voice fills my car, and I'm already annoyed.

"That is so typical of him," I grumble, quickly shutting off the radio. That's enough of _that._

"As if he doesn't have enough already," she says. "He has a hit television show, tons of money, you, and now a hit song? Greedy, greedy."

"Unbelievable," I agree. But then I do a double-take at my cousin with my eyes wide. "Wait, me? He doesn't have _me_." My eye twitches because I can't fathom what she just said.

"Oh come on, Sonny," she drawls in her slight Southern accent, "I know what goes on with you and that Cooper boy, and don't try to pretend like it's nothing."

My mouth drops. "Hardly! We hate each other, Ryder."

"That's not what the magazines say," she sings.

I am about to ask what she means when we pull into the studio lot. She jumps out of the car and stares up in awe at my big head above the studio door.

"That is so cool, Sunshine," she cries, jumping up and down in excitement. "But, is that a pimple I see?"

I slide up next to her. "_What_?!"

She pats me on the shoulder. "Just messin' with ya, Cuz," she says with a giggle. "You look perfect."

I roll my eyes and lead her through the So Random! studio doors for the first time, anxious for her to meet my friends.

Gah, I'm so excited!

* * *

_**Reviews? Pretty please with Disney Classics on top!**_


	4. Three

**Hello everyone! :) Here's the next update. I hope you like it, and please review. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chad's Point of View_

"No, mom, I don't want to go to Grandma's tonight--- because she pinches my cheeks!--- I know I haven't seen her in a while but--- ugh, _fine_, I'll go, but if one of her boney little fingers even gets close to my cheeks…" I begin to say, and then I stop abruptly. I notice that I'm on the set of _So Random!_, but I that isn't why. I stop because a very cute girl with bright brown eyes and freckles is casually leaning against the snack table, smiling a brilliantly white smile while watching the Randoms rehearse. I fix my tie and smirk.

"Mom," I say into the phone. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

I press the end button on my cell phone and immediately turn on the charm. As I saunter over, her gaze doesn't stray from the people on set, and I wonder why she hasn't noticed me yet. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

I stand next to her and cross my arms, taking in her ripped jean shorts, her long legs and her slender frame. I take a breath and turn to her.

"Hello there," I say softly, hoping I have the usual sparkle in my eye like I have when I talk to Son—other girls.

The new girl turns to face me, and I almost take a step back. She looks so familiar. Her deep brown eyes scan me, up and down, and she grins, causing dimples in her freckled cheeks.

"Well, what do you know," she says with a slight southern accent that warms me all over, in more ways than one. "It's Chad Dylan Cooper."

The way she says my name makes me smile even bigger. "Yes, it is," I say charmingly. "And you are…?"

She blushes and glances at the set, and then back at me, her eyes glittering. I recognize the glitter somewhere…

"I'm Ryder," she says. She holds out her hand in a friendly gesture and I take it, the softness of her skin caressing mine.

I lean back against the table and exhale. "So, Ryder, what show are you guest starring on this week? I haven't seen you around before." _And if I had…_

She laughs, and the way she does it catches my attention, because it seems to be a laugh that I've known for a while, echoing at the back of my mind. I run my hand through my hair, trying to figure out where I've heard it.

"Oh, I'm not guest starring on any fancy television shows," she giggles.

"Oh, you're a regular? Is there a new show on the lot that I don't know about? Because if there is, I'll be very ups---"

"No," she cuts me off, playfully hitting my arm. I like her already. "I'm just visiting my cousin, Sonny. She's over there." She points ahead of her towards the stage, where Sonny and Tawni are wearing matching floral buttoned shirts and a beige skirt, chewing gum obnoxiously. I stare wide-eyed.

Oh, so _that's_ why she seems so familiar.

_Sonny's Point of View_

As I rehearse my lines for the new Check It Out Girls sketch, and hear laughter emanating from across the set. As Tawni says her line, I glance over and see my cousin Ryder chatting and giggling with an annoyingly recognizable blonde actor. I grit my teeth and growl.

"Sonny? Sonny?" Tawni prompts. She's tapping my shoulder.

Without looking, I hold out my hand and say, "I'll be right back, Tawn."

I violently slam my script on the prop table and charge over to my cousin and the obnoxious blonde. How dare he try to charm my cousin! I can recognize that look anywhere. He saw her, coolly sauntered over, flashed his dazzling smile, and won her over- I know that's how it happened because it happens to me every day, and every day I go drive home, confused as ever. I refuse to let that happen to Ryder.

But I can't tell her that's what he's doing. I know her—she'll never believe me. I need to stop this.

Just as my determination hit its peak, I arrived in front of the chuckling pair. I glower at Chad.

"Sonny," he greets, kinder than usual. I expect that; he's definitely turned on the charm. I narrow my eyes.

"Don't be all buddy-buddy with me, mister," I scold, pointing a manicured finger at his surprised face.

He places a hand over his heart. "Why, Sonny, what are you trying to say?"

I look at Ryder, who has her eyebrows raised and her hands crossed over her chest.

"You're trying to dazzle her!" I accuse, glaring back towards him. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Am I Sonny? Am I _really?_" he asks, taking a step closer. I continue to glare, but my breath is catching in my throat. How can he try to amaze both me and my cousin at the same time? He's biting off more than he can chew, though, because I won't fall for it.

"Don't even try," I say with force, poking his chest. He backs away. "Ryder is a very nice girl," I continue. "Not to mention she's my cousin. And she's visiting me, so I want to make her stay a pleasant one. So stay away from her, because I don't trust you, whatever you're trying to do."

"But Sonny—" Ryder tries to say. I cut her off.

"Stay out of this, Ry, I can handle him," I say. "Go away, Chad. Leave us alone."

Chad shrugs, and I catch the subtle wink he shoots Ryder's way.

"Whatever you say, Sonny," he says, turning to leave.

As he walks away, Ryder touches my shoulder. I break my fiery gaze and look at her.

"Sonny," she says, "Why'd you do that?"

Her big brown eyes look sadly into mine, and suddenly I feel really guilty. By trying to protect, did I actually hurt her?

"Because I know how he is, Ryder," I explain. "I don't trust him. He's a player and a fake, and I don't want him near you."

"Don't you think I can make those decisions myself, Son? I mean, I came here to have fun. Chad seems like a nice guy."

"He's an actor," I say. "You can never trust actors."

"So how do I know if I can trust you?" she shoots back. "You're an actor." I step away, unsure of why she's getting so upset.

"Besides," she adds. "He already asked me out, and I said yes. So let me have my fun here, Sonny. You can trust _me_."

And with that, Ryder grabs a bagel and stalks off. I breathe a sigh.

I was too late.


	5. Four

_**Hey everyone. Sorry for the extremely long delay on this story. I had major writer's block, but I'm back, baby! Please review and I hope you like this chapter :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ryder's character._**

_Chad's Point of View_

Most guys, before heading out for a date with an extremely cute girl, go about the routine of showering, shaving, gelling, dressing, and spraying themselves too many times with cologne that really does not smell good in the slightest.

Most guys literally do spend an hour or two in the mirror deciding on a way to wear their hair, or if they should just shave it off completely to save them the trouble.

Most guys, if worse comes to worst, call over a friend of theirs – a girl, more specifically – to help them pick out an outfit; a dress shirt or a suit?

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am not "most guys." I'm worse then them.

Tonight is the night that I take the very charming and very beautiful Ryder out for a bite to eat and a movie, against Sonny's orders of course, and I've already showered twice, shaved three times (I swear, that one hair keeps coming back), and changed my outfit more than I can count. In fact, my closet is completely empty; everything I own is scattered throughout the room- a suit jacket on my desk, some pants on my window sill, and there's even a green t-shirt hanging off of my chandelier.

Right now I'm lying on my bed, about to give up. As I stare at the ceiling, every minute that goes by gives me even less and less of a reason to go.

I don't know why I keep this image of being so perfect and flawless up in public. It really is more difficult then any of you could imagine.

x.x.x.x.x

_Ryder's Point of View_

"It's not every day an insignificant girl from Wisconsin gets asked out by a hot Hollywood actor."

That's the mantra I keep reciting to myself in my head as I face Sonny's bathroom mirror. I flash a smile and realize that I look and feel like I'm ready to go on a date with a famous boy. I'm wearing one of my favourite sundresses; a halter with green and blue designs spreading out in waves along the hem. My father bought it for my birthday. My green flats were fifty dollars at a small shop down the street from my house, and I bought them with the money I saved up from shovelling manure at Uncle Joe's farm all summer.

As a curl another strand of my chestnut hair, I keep letting my mind wander to my cousin Sonny. After our little argument at the snack table between Char, her, and I, I haven't seen her since.

Sharp pangs of guilt soar through me. On the way to the studios today, I had commented on her and Chad's relationship and how they had to have something going on, romantically.

So why is it that I'm going out with him tonight? Is it because he completely won me over with that charming smile and those bright blue eyes that seemed to be a lot more sensitive then he came off as?

He seems different then what I hear from all of the magazines and entertainment shows back home. And Sonny, I hate to say it, really only sees what he puts out; an image of a bad boy that is perfect in every way and uses that to aggravate her.

"I can see through his image and she can't."

That's the thought I use to push past the guilt and sadness to continue curling my hair.

x.x.x.x.x.

_Chad's Point of View_

Okay.

Blue pinstriped buttoned down dress shirt with dark jeans. Yes? No? Yes?

Yes.

I check my watch. It's been five hours since I even started getting ready for tonight's on-goings and I've finally decided on an outfit. My hair is its usual flippy blondness and I've sprayed my most expensive cologne.

It's 6:57. I need to be at Sonny's apartment in exactly three minutes to pick up Ryder. One last look in the mirror satisfies me and I rush out the door, headed to the limo I reluctantly rented for tonight.

As I climb in I begin to worry that the limo is too much. Ryder seems to me like a girl who doesn't need much to be happy. She seems like the kind of girl who would love it if I just showed up in a broken down minivan and rented a DVD for the night.

But no – because of the press that will surely be following me around all night, I need to rent a flashy limo that is costing me my comic book money and take her out to an expensive restaurant. I wouldn't mind those things if I could choose to do them myself. If I really grew to care about her, I'd gladly do all of these things for her.

But I feel like I need to; if I don't, my reputation that I somehow obtained from years on T.V. will be flushed and I'll be left with nothing; so even if I do decide I care about Ryder and want to do magical things for her like limos and pricey foods, I wouldn't be able to.

I sigh as I gaze out the tinted window of the limousine. Why can't I just be real around someone for once?

x.x.x.x.x.x

_Ryder's Point of View_

I'm sitting on the window seat in the lobby of Sonny's apartment building. It's 7:06 and the sunlight begins to fade and disappear behind the horizon. The streetlamps start fluttering to life and a tiny part of me wonders if he's going to show up. I heave a sigh and smooth out my dress.

"Ry?" a soft voice coos.

I glance up to see my cousin close the lobby door behind her; she must have just arrived home. She has a backpack and some papers are sticking out through the zipper. Her face is full of concern as she approaches me.

"Listen, Ryder, I'm really sorry about what I said today," she begins, coming to sit next to me. She takes my hand – hers are cold from the outdoors and it sends goose bumps crawling up my arms. I start to rethink my choice of attire.

"I shouldn't have said the things I did. You can choose to date whomever to want, even if I'm not fond of him." She smiles reassuringly and I smile back.

"Thanks, Sonny," I say. She leans over and gives me a gentle hug. Over her shoulder I see headlights turn the corner and illuminate the road. A long, black limousine pulls up in front of the building and my heart skips a beat.

"Looks like he's here," Sonny says, pulling away from me and standing up. I follow her lead, anxiously looking out the window as a very handsomely dressed Chad starts up the walkway.

"Have a great time," she mumbles, touching my shoulder and giving a faint smile. I can tell she's still reluctant about letting me go with him, but the butterflies in my stomach encourage me.

"I will. Thanks Cuz, I love ya," I say. Chad enters the building and I bite my lip. Sonny nods and turns to him.

"Treat her well," she warns. He smiles at her and my heart warms for him. If only she realized how sweet he actually is.

Chad takes my hand. "Let's go, beautiful."

I blush, and the last thing I see is my cousin waving to my retreating figure. The last thing I feel is the soft touch of Chad's hand leading me towards a fancy limo before the rest of the date becomes a magical blur.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be a bit of Sonny's perspective and Chad and Ryder's date :) If you have any ideas, please let me know!**_

**_~Emily._**


End file.
